


Next Mission

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Prowl has to send Jazz on another deep-cover mission. Much is said in silence before Jazz leaves.





	Next Mission

Jazz stood in the off-base secondary ops shelter as he prepared himself for his next mission. His upcoming assignment was deep-undercover lasting anywhere from a few months to a year. An impressive array of thin, concealable knives were laid out on the table before him and he was picking each one up and tucking it into a different hidden compartment on his frame.

‘It has to be done and someone has to do it,’ he kept telling himself silently.

Prowl had driven to the ops shelter from the base and walked in silently. His mouth set in a thin straight line, as he forced his emotions behind his usual cold façade. He stepped into the room Jazz was in, optics observing the row of knives on the table and then following as Jazz tucked them away.

Jazz looked up a tiny bit sensing Prowl in the room. He didn’t smile, he didn’t like leaving his mate like this but well someone had to do it. He looks back down picking up the next knife and putting it away.

Prowl makes a move to catch Jazz’ hand as he’s picking up the last knife on the table. Jazz looked at Prowl as the tactician closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Jazz and buried his faceplates in Jazz’ neckcables.

“Love you,” Jazz said wrapping his arm around Prowl. “Miss ya already.”

“Be safe and return to me,” Prowl said. Jazz nodded his helm and let Prowl go.

Prowl took a few steps back and watched. The façade returning to his face as he knew Jazz’ alternate would be appearing shortly. “Is there anything I should hold onto while you are gone?” he asked.

“Can’t really think of anything,” he said and selected which alternate he was going to use and the paint on his frame started changing color rounded points on his armor took sharper points, his moderate waist spread out a bit more.

Prowl put up the tight firewalls and clamped down on his end of their bond, until it was nothing more than a minor distraction to his processor. He walked behind Jazz and clamped a handcuff around one wrist. “You are to break free as I am transferring you to a cell,” he told Jazz before the personality program could take hold.

The mech gave a quick nod of his helm, Jazz still had enough control.

Prowl gave Jazz a shove towards the cells as he moved to catch Jazz’ other servo to cuff him properly. “Time for a one-on-one chat, Ricochet,” he growled.

‘Run and don’t look back,’ Jazz thought as he prepared to break free and run. He fought the cuffs.

Prowl grunted as he was knocked backwards slightly. Ricochet pushed a little more to get loose and ran from the base, heading for one of the spots where the Nemesis could pick him up, not looking back.

Prowl watched Ricochet from the base, leaning heavily against the doorframe. “Good luck, Jazz. I am sorry,” he said quietly to himself.


End file.
